


Sunshine: the Brand Trilogy™

by kamote



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Parody, Very Parody..... not like other dystopian YA novels bc obviously these kids are 1) Gay, also self indulgent in a meme way. im here for fun and nothing else, dystopian YA novel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamote/pseuds/kamote
Summary: Once a year, every 16 year-old is sorted into one of four sectors of society, signified by the Brand that appears on their body after the Classification. In this society, the Branding is tradition. Nature. Law.But things don't always go according to plan. One little crack in the system, one girl, is all it takes to spark a great change...Movie adaptation coming soon! :^)





	1. back cover blurbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretend these are the things u find on the back of the "books". there's not actually much plot tho

####  **`The Brands: Ecliptic (Book One)` **

`16 year-old Chika Takami’s world nearly shatters when the Classification puts her in a different sector from her life-long best friend You. Life without her in Apollo Sanctum is more difficult than it should be, especially when she has to balance these unresolved feelings with her new duties and the sparks of _something_ she feels with Apollo’s youngest genius, the mysterious Riko.`

`Little does she know that everything, from her surprise reunion with You to her very own identity, is more than it seems and nothing like what she expects...`

####  **`The Brands: Collision (Book Two)` **

`Four years have passed since the notorious Neptune Port Incident that sent Dia’s friend Mari far into the Outlands and cut a rift between her and Kanan. Since then she’s grown into a strong leader of Sector Jupiter, refusing to let the past take away her control of her own future.`

`But she’s in for an abrupt and drastic change when Mari suddenly returns, missing her old Brand and now sporting an impossible new one. To make matters worse, she’s brought with her knowledge from the Outlands that will destroy the very society that Dia struggled to climb atop.`

`And she expects Dia to help?`

####  **`The Brands: First Light (Book Three)` **

`There is a mistake during this year’s Classification. Young Hanamaru is left without a Brand after the whole process is over, and though the fact would normally cast her out of society, she sneaks into a Sector and is kept from being found out with the help of Yoshiko, an old friend from her childhood that she hadn’t seen in ten whole years.`

`As they struggle to hide Hanamaru’s Brandlessness, a revolution begins, and the mind behind the cause is after Hanamaru, who she claims is the key to their success...`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if u have any questions or requests for this au, like for ships or genre tropes or scenarios or anything, feel free to type it up in a comment or drop me a line at my tumblr, xtreme-icecream. i Really enjoy messin around in this genre even if i havent really read enough YA novels to qualify me for parodying it ehehe;;


	2. ChikaYou/ChikaRiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the obligatory love triangle

Finally, the buzzing sensation in the back of Chika’s head disappears. Control returns to her hands, and there is space in the air for calm. Her memories come back to her in a steady stream. 

The Classification is over. It’s over, and she’s still standing.

She has to find Yō.

Before she even realizes it, she’s yelling and searching the mess of people around her. “Yō!” she says, breaking into a jog. “Yō! I’m here, Yō!”

“Chika!” 

Yō’s brilliant sky-blue eyes stand out impossibly from the ever-shifting crowd, and they run and shove their way to each other until the air turns thin just from the weight of their breaths.

“Your Sector,” Chika sputters. “What’s your Sector?”

Yō shows Chika the back of her right hand. On it is Yō’s newly-imprinted Brand–the head of a trident, still smoldering in blue light. The Brand of Neptune.

Chika knows that Yō smiles just as she does. “You made it!” she says. “You’re in the same one as Kanan!”

“Yeah!” Yō says. “And you?”

Chika feels her new Brand etching itself onto her right forearm, and raises it to see. “I’m–”

The mark is of a chariot, glowing red, and it seems to make Chika’s surroundings fade from her senses. She can hardly speak or keep her arm from trembling.

“I’m an Apollo…?”

The voice of the Councilwoman booming from the speakers snaps her back to attention. “ _Congratulations, Latents, on completing Classification and being approved into your Sectors. You may now proceed to your Sector Sanctums.”_

The glow of Yō’s and Chika’s and everyone’s Brands turns bright and steady. Suddenly their movements are no longer their own. Chika’s body turns her away from Yō and leads her out to the docks, where the ship to Apollo Sanctum awaits her.

She can do nothing more than look forward and remain silent, but Yō is stronger and manages to say Chika’s name before they lose sight of each other.

It’s the last she hears from her for a long time.

* * *

A week later at Apollo Sanctum, Chika is still missing a sense of belonging, and she spends noontime as she had the past two days–passing time in the music chamber. It isn’t quite a place for someone like her, who can’t play instruments or read sheet music at all, but the skylight is pleasant and the armchair in the corner of the hall is ridiculously soft, so it will do.

Everywhere else still fills her with unease, though, She wishes too many times in a day that Yō could just slap her firmly on the back as she always did and let her know they’ve got each other’s back as always, with that grin like the sun and her gentle, confident laugh.

“Hey, Chika?”

It’s a soft voice, but it startles Chika all the same. “Riko! Um, yes?”

“You’re sulking,” Riko says. “Thinking about Yō again?”

“Ah, you caught me,” Chika says. “Sorry, I’ll buck up.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Riko says, shaking her head. “I know it must be hard to have to part from someone you’ve known all your life.”

“Yeah but it’s so not like me to be like this,” Chika says, slumping in her seat. The bright amber of Riko’s sharp eyes catches her attention when Chika sees the worry on her face. Collected, elegant Riko is the perfect picture of what an Apollo should be–it’s no wonder she was a prodigy and Branded so early in her childhood. Chika wants to shrink suddenly, and she wonders how she even becomes friends with amazing people like her and Yō.

The sound of Riko’s sketchbook closing barely registers. “Well, you can take your time, then, I guess, getting back to how you usually are,” she says, collecting her art supplies. “I’ll be at the piano as always. Talk to me if you need anything, okay?”

“Uh, okay.” Chika nods but even she can tell it’s a bit slow.

“Hey.” Riko pokes Chika’s shoulder with the dull end of a pencil. Her smile is looser now. “I mean it, you know. See you.”

Chika stares at the red of Riko’s hair as she walks away. That wasn’t the firm slap on the back she was looking for, and yet… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frankly you and riko are actually really similar to the usual two dudes in your average YA love triangle. one's the childhood friend who as a kid would be up for sneaking out late at night with the protag and the other is the fascinating, mysterious stranger with Secrets and Subtlety and some kind of daintiness idk. the roles work strangely well


	3. DiaMari

There’s a harsh hiss of air when the doors to Lower Confinement close and lock up behind Dia, and the room itself is no more welcoming, as should be the prisons for the most powerful Sector in the nation. When Dia first visited these chambers in her earliest days as a Jupiter, the impersonal chill of the opaque glass walls stifled her breathing, and the thought of the Observers watching so closely from those walls while sitting untouchable, miles away, had kept her joints frozen stiff.

Years later as a Sector leader herself, the atmosphere has become almost comfortingly familiar for Dia. But for Mari, it must be overwhelming.

Dia stops and breathes to make sure the weight in her words is secure. “You should know you’re incredibly lucky,” she says. “Had it not been Kanan who found you and I who apprehended you, I’m sure you’d either be dead or missing.”

Mari only slightly shifts in her chair. “Well, I wouldn’t know about the specifics, but I do agree on the account that I must be one of the luckiest people in the planet to have you two as my friends.”

Then she gives Dia a smile _far_ too lax and cheery to belong to a prisoner. Too vibrant for a years-missing supervisor of Sector Neptune. Too deceitful to be from the same Mari in Dia’s memory.

“You’ve changed,” Dia says. “The Outlands have changed you. You still smile like that, even when your Brand is lost and you’ll be killed for it.”

“Is it, now?”

Mari pulls her hair back, and on the back of her neck in a spot that Dia knows should be empty is a Brand of Jupiter just like her own.

“Impossible,” Dia chokes out. “After moving beyond the borders… After being already being given the Brand of Neptune…”

“And you wanna know what else?” Mari says, all teeth and mischief. “The guys in the tower can’t see any of this right now. They still think I’m some no-Brand girl who got lost and turned up at the wrong place. But what I learned in the Outlands?”

She fixes Dia’s attention with a sharp stare.

“It’s going to destroy the Branding System.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if diamari's a ship in this au actually, they just get confrontational is all i know


End file.
